Un Cumpleaños Problemático
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Los amigos de Naruto quieren celebrar sus 17 años, pero hasta los de Akatzuki quieren darle un presente 0-o, donde todo se empieza a complicar. Pero HInata aún no tiene su presente ¿que le irá a dar? Un Fic NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

"Un cumpleaños problemático"

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, ya que en estos días me preguntaba cuando era el cumpleaños de Naruto, y como sería si alguien lo recordara… bueno espero que les guste, será un fic un poco corto, pero espero sus reviews, ya que eso es la verdadera alegría de un escritor ajaja. Por cierto es un NaruHina XDDD X33

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… peo algún día dominaré el mundo y obligaré a Kishimoto a dármelo muajaja XD.

Capítulo I: "Misiones"

La luz del sol iluminaba la aldea de Konoha, la aldea de ninjas del país de fuego, el lugar donde vive nuestro personaje Naruto, el chico que posee el Kyuby en su interior, pero es un chico perseverante, travieso y valiente. A sus 16 años ha sido capaz de crear su propia técnica, junto con sus senseis, Kakashi y Yamato. Tenía muchos amigos, tanto dentro de la aldea como fuera. Pero en esos días se encontraba bastante ocupado, como también los otros ninjas, pero era una situación a la cual estaban acostumbrados desde que Tsunade – Sama había tomado el puesto como Hokage.

Ese día, una chica de ojos celestes sin pupila, de cabellos negros azulados, largos hasta la mitad de la cintura, despertaba alegre. Se levantó, se bañó y se cambió veloz. Luego vio el calendario, se sentía emocionada, dentro de una semana sería el cumpleaños de Naruto, alguien a quien amaba pero jamás había tenido el valor de decírselo, pero ese día iría a buscar el regalo, ya que no sabía si tendría tiempo después.

-Hinata, el desayuno está listo -dijo su madre desde la cocina

-ya voy –dijo la chica de ojos celestes

En otro lugar, un hombre de cincuenta años, de cabello blanco, con rayas rojas que nacían desde la mitad de sus ojos cayendo en las mejillas, estaba en el techo del despacho de la Hokage, pensando tranquilamente mientras veía los rostros de los Hokages anteriores. Una mujer de apariencia de veinte años, pechos exuberantes, cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, la hokage Tsunade.

Ella se percató de su presencia, y subió a verlo, le era extraño que no la estuviera espiando, y se detuvo a su lado, el solo la vio y la saludo.

-¿Qué haces Jiraiya? –le preguntó Tsunade al hombre de cabellos blancos

-pues… solo me detuve a recordar antes de ir con Naruto –dijo Jiraiya como si fuera algo normal en el

-cuéntame ¿Qué recordabas? –preguntó Tsunade

-a Minato y a Kushina, me preguntaba de cómo sería las cosas si ellos estuvieran aquí –

-muy diferente, pero has de saber de que todo lo que sucede tiene un propósito –dijo Tsunade viéndolo

-jaja, muy cierto Tsunade por cierto –esta vez la vio serio -¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Naruto? –

Tsunade casi se cae, le pegó un coscorrón enojada.

-Baka! Y eso que eres su maestro –dijo Tsunade fingiendo enojo

-¡era broma Tsunade! ¡¿no lo habías pillado?! –dijo Jiraiya

-¡mas te vale! –dijo Tsunade viendo el rostro de los Hokages anteriores -¿entonces?

-uh? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jiraiya

-toma, lee esto y luego me dices si cuento contigo –dijo Tsunade entregándole un pergamino

Tsunade se levantó de ese lugar, y luego regresó a su oficina, Jiraiya lo leyó y rió.

Ya en la tarde, Hinata estaba junto a una de cabellos rosados cortos, ojos color jade, de complexión delgada al igual que Hinata, ellas esperaban a los demás en el parque, mientras platicaban.

-entonces… ¿Tsunade Sama ya les dijo a todos? –preguntó Hinata a la de cabellos rosas

-sí, y todos aceptaron gustosos –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-me alegro –dijo Hinata

-oye Hinata, asi entre nosotras ¿a ti quien te gusta? –dijo sakura viendo su reacción

-de ee queee hablas? –dijo Hinata colorándose –además… em… nada –dijo Hinata colorada

-verás… quiero ayudarte –dijo sakura sonriéndole

(fans no apedreen a Sakura, ella dice la verdad, jaja aunque me caiga mal más cuando le pega a mi Naruto TT TT, XP, pero me sirve para ayudar jeje X333, pero ¿Cuál es la razón? Sigan leyendo)

Volviendo con nuestro personaje zorruno, Naruto junto con Lee, Kakashi e Ino regresaban a la aldea, Naruto iba por primera vez callado, pero tranquilo con el mismo. Empezó a recordar ciertas cosas de las cuales le habían hecho darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esa persona (lo cual había tardado bastante), y solo recordarla como sonreía hacía que su corazón saltara de emoción.

Todos miraban al rubio extrañados, el siempre andaba alardeando o hablando sin parar, pero esta vez si les preocupaba. Naruto los vio extrañado de sus miradas, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡Lee una carrera de aquí hasta Konoha! –exclamó naruto

-¡Claro que sí! ¡ahora! –dijo Lee

Los dos salieron disparados de ese lugar, saltado en cada árbol. Kakashi e Ino los vieron.

-creo que me agradaba más cuando estaba callado –dijo Ino, kakashi solo rió.

En uno de los árboles, había un sujeto escondido entre las sombras observando todo aquello.

-así que ya va a ser tu cumpleaños jeje –dijo malisioso

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, y que si tienen questions, será resueltas, jaja de aquí el cumpleaños será un problema mayor, averígüenlo. Espero que les guste y espero sus rewiews, se despide Yoh Sakty Asakura


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, me quiero disculpar por la demora, es que los finales de semestre se me vinieron encima… otra cosa, esto es como un OVA, así que todos (dije todos) los de Akatzuki están, y además quiero explicar lo de Yoh Sakti Asakura, soy yo pero así firmo en otros lados, y otros como Chiyo Asakura, y me equivoqué al subirlo. Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, aquí aclarará algunas cosas, pero todo dará un vuelco. Ajaja gracias por sus reviews, a shinokun21 y a Uchiha Em por sus comentarios, ahora sí la conti.

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto, y esta idea es mia… y del libro de lógica.

**Capítulo II: "Mis Razones y su Felicidad"**

Sakura estaba sentada en el puesto de ramen (n/a (nota de la autora): la verdad es que no encuentro cual es el nombre), con su bol enfrente de ella, jugaba con los palillos, pensativa.

-se ve algo triste ¿le pasa algo Sakura San? –preguntó el dueño del ramen

-ah… ¡no! Solo pensaba –dijo Sakura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

La verdad es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas que había escuchado.

**Flash Back**

Naruto se encontraba en el puesto de ramen como era costumbre en algunos días, Sakura se acercó a él y pidió uno para ella, pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba… ¿triste?

-Hola Naruto ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Sakura sentándose a la par de el

-Hola Sakura Chan, si jaja –dijo Naruto riendo

-Naruto… -

-em… solo pensaba es todo –dijo Naruto volviendo a tomar los palillos y empezar a comer

-puedes contarme lo que sea, sabes que soy tu amiga –dijo Sakura poniendo una mano encima de su hombro –y también explicarme porque no me has visitado –

-¿eh? –Naruto tragó de un solo, luego la vio a los ojos -¿te puedo preguntar algo? –preguntó sin responder a su pregunta, Sakura asintió -¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado? –dijo colorándose un poco

-yo leí en un libro que decía que esa persona la tenías todo el tiempo en la mente, sentías la necesidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo y que te hacía feliz verla sonriendo y triste cuando ella lo estaba –dijo Sai sentándose a la par de Naruto

-siempre tan impredecible Sai –dijo Naruto

-no solo eso –dijo el dueño del local del Ramen –siempre quieres el bien para ella, protegerla y con solo verla todo tu cuerpo se acelera, poniéndote nervioso –

-creo que ya te contestaron –dijo Sakura riendo

-mmm…. Gracias –dijo Naruto pensativo, pero luego sonrió despreocupado, o eso es lo que quería aparentar –jaja ya estaba preocupado, gracias a todos –dijo Naruto

-¿y quién es la afortunada? –preguntó el dueño sarcástico

Naruto enrojeció por completo, pagó el ramen y luego se despidió nervioso, se fue veloz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"y me enteré de la afortunada por una conversación, pensé que era yo pero me equivoqué" –pensó Sakura con desdén

**Flash Back**

Naruto se encontró con Kiba y Akamaru, Sakura estaba caminando cuando los vio, y se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar su conversación.

-veo que ya estás decidido ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Kiba

-pues… decirle pero no sé cómo –dijo Naruto mientras pasaba sus brazos por la nuca

-jaja solo de pensar en la cara que va a poner Hinata cuando le digas –dijo Kiba

-espero que ella me acepte –dijo Naruto

-claro que si, pero si la lastimas te las verás conmigo –dijo Kiba

-guau! –dijo Akamaru

-cierto, ahora ¿Cuándo lo harás? –preguntó Kiba

-lo más pronto posible –dijo Naruto

Sakura salió corriendo de ahí, llorando amargamente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"luego de pensarlo, al final lo que deseo es que sea feliz, y por eso lo voy a ayudar, aunque no esté conmigo" –pensó mientras comía su ramen

La verdad es que ya se le hacía costumbre el llegar a comer ramen en esos días. Pero estaba ansiosa por el cumpleaños del zorrito que borró su tristeza por una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En otro lado… más bien en la oficina de Tsunade, llegó un anbu, Tsunade se le quedó viendoy le pidió su explicación.

-según información de los espías, Akatzuki atacará pronto, pero la fecha exacta no la conocemos –

-muy bien, alerten a los equipos de Kakashi y Yamato, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma, que vengan de inmediato –exclamó

El anbu acató la orden y salió de la oficina de la Tsunade.

En otro lado, muy lejos de ahí…. Los de Akatzuki estaban reunidos, riendo entre sí.

-Bien Deidara, ¿ya organizaste todo? –preguntó Pain mientras se sentaba

-sí, ya di aviso de la "trampa" –dijo revisando una libreta mientras que con la otra mano hacía una señal de "digamos que es una trampa" –solo me hace falta las actividades –

-¿ya tienen alguna idea? –preguntó Pain

-Itachi hará un espectáculo de fuego, Tobi malabares, Hizame (n/a: el de apariencia de tiburón, corríjanme si no se escribe así) un repertorio de chistes y… ¿alguien más quiere participar? –preguntó Deidara

-yo con un show de marionetas –dijo Sarutobi

-bien, alguien más –dijo mientras anotaba en su libreta

-no –dijeron los demás

-a todos los demás ya tienen lo que deben de hacer, tiene que estar listo en 3 días –dijo Deidara

-¿ya practicaron? –preguntó Pain divertido

-más o menos, en eso estamos –dijo Hizame

-yo no voy a estar, pero Deidara encárgate de darle esto de mi parte –dijo Pain entregándole una cajita

-está bien, bueno ¡a trabajar! –dijo Deidara

Todos asintieron y regresaron a sus labores.

Regresando a la aldea de Konoha, Hinata estaba afligidísima (n/a: adivinen porque), en eso Kiba llegó por la ventana junto con Akamaru, ella los vio sorprendida.

-Hinata, debemos de hablar –dijo Kiba seguido de un ladrido de akamaru

¿Qué es lo que querrá Kiba? ¿Por qué Asatzuki está planeando eso? sigan leyendo y esperen el próximo capítulo.

gracias a los que pusieron reviews y dejen sus coments, que me ayudan a que la musa pase por aquí y me inspire jejej XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y todas XD, gracias a Erebus of The Banat, shinokun21, Uchiha Em, Rushia-chan, y a ETOLPLOW por sus consejos y sus comentarios, me elevan el autoestima (ya que no esperaba más de tres reviews XD) y ya que he cometido algunos errores (em…. Algunos) me puse a revisar y quise poner Sasori y se me fue poniendo Sarutobi jeje perdón; y por eso me tarde un poquito para revisar algunas cosas de Naruto (leyendo de nuevo jeje, hasta el 438 y esperar resultados de semestre para que no me maten!!! XP) y qué bueno que sigan leyendo este fic de locos jaja. Bueno como agradecimiento extendí más este capítulo, aquí se aclarará el pergamino y…. otra cosilla más. Gracias de nuevo y ahora sí al FIC!!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto…. No es mío!!!! Sufro aún, pero yo sé que algún día… ya matemos esto jeje. Esta es idea del libro de gramática.

**Capítulo III: "Akatsuki…. Ataca!!!... (cof,cof,cof)"**

Jiraiya meditaba mientras jugaba con el pergamino que le había dado Tsunade, este se encontraba en el bosque, sentado bajo la gran sombra de un árbol, refrescándolo de esa tarde calurosa. Sus pensamientos estaban en las palabras de ese pergamino, sonriendo de momento en momento.

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué me habrá dado este pergamino? –se preguntó Jiraiya

Jiraiya desenrolló el pergamino, extrañado en un momento, esto era lo que decía:

_**Lista de cosas de la fiesta de Naruto**_

_Pastel (Hinata) _

_Comida (Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Tenten, Kakashi y Gai)_

_Bebidas (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma y Shino)(no alcohol)_

_Adornos (Neji, Shikamaru, Yamato, Chouji, Sai )_

_Música (Kiba)_

_Lugar de la fiesta: Casa de Sasuke_

_Encargado: Jiraiya_

_Jiraiya, te dejo encargado, necesito que todo salga bien, segundo, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, y espero que llegues esta noche a mi oficina._

_Atte Tsunade _

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

-jeje, nunca pensé que fuera a pasar algo así, al principio pensé que había bebido mucho sake –dijo Jiraiya riendo

**Flash Back**

-al fin que apareces –dijo Tsunade al ver entrar a Jiraiya a su oficina

-¿me llamabas? –preguntó Jiraiya cerrando la puerta

-acércate –dijo Tsunade

Jiraiya se acercó a su escritorio, Tsunade estaba sentada, con una mirada penetrante y matadora, luego la cambió a una gentil y dulce, Jiraiya quedó embobado, pero luego se hizo el loco. Tsunade mandó a que se acercara más, y luego en un movimiento suave se levantó, quedando cara a cara.

**Flash Interrumpido**

-¡Jiraiya Sensei!, lo llama Tsunade Sama –dijo Sakura despertándolo de su recuerdo

-¡Rayos! Ahora voy –dijo Jiraiya

En la entrada a la aldea de Konoha, Naruto (Zorrito lindo ahhh Kawaii), En sí el equipo de Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, y extra Yamato, estaban esperando a dos que faltaban del equipo de Kurenai: Hinata y Kiba con Akamaru. De repente llegaron agitados, Hinata estaba algo roja pero pasaba por alto a los que eran ciegos… muy ciegos.

-¿están listos? –preguntó Kakashi

-si –asintieron los dos

Todos empezaron a caminar, Hinata miraba de reojo a Naruto, al que admiraba, amaba y esperaría por el toda su eternidad… pero la propuesta de Kiba la había hecho cambiar de opinión, su amor jamás cambiaría… pero no se le iba a ocurrir hacer cosa semejante.

Kiba iba riéndose entre dientes, había provocado una confusión en Hinata, y sabía que no lo haría, y esperaba que no lo hiciera, sino el perdería. Akamaru le había regañado por proponerle tan descabellada idea a Hinata, quien quería mucho.

El primer día había pasado sin novedades, en la noche, el grupo de Kakashi quedó como guardia del primer turno, Sakura se sentó con Naruto al norte mientras que Sai y Kakashi estaban por el otro extremo del campamento, Yamato al este y su clon al oeste. Sakura le vio y sonrió.

-¿Naruto? –dijo Sakura

-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan? –dijo Naruto

-aún no me has respondido mi pregunta –dijo Sakura

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Naruto confundido

-del porque no me habías visitado –dijo Sakura

La verdad es que esa no era la pregunta, pero quería que el mismo lo dijera sin que lo obligaran, aunque ya sabía lo que era.

-em… había salido de misión en esos días, ¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo Naruto

-es cierto… jeje pero la verdad es que no te quería preguntar eso –dijo Sakura llegando al grano

-¿entonces? –preguntó Naruto

-lo que… sientes en verdad por… Hinata –dijo Sakura

-¡¿Cómo?! –dijo Naruto colorándose

-la verdad es que… sé que estás enamorado de ella y… quisiera ayudarte –dijo Sakura

Sakura sentía que cada palabra que salía de su boca era arrancada de su garganta, pero disimuló para demostrar que lo amaba y que quería su felicidad.

-yo… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me dices eso? –dijo Naruto

-porque… soy tu amiga y quiero verte bien… además ya todos se dieron cuenta –dijo Sakura

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó Naruto

-Baka los vas a despertar –dijo Sakura

-ya, si alguien más se une a esto… todo se va a complicar –dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza

-ahora escúchame bien, y quiero que lo hagas bien… sino lo echarás a perder –dijo Sakura

Sakura le terminó de contar su plan, al cual al final Naruto sonrió satisfecho y feliz, Sakura al ver su sonrisa no logró evitar sonrojarse.

A lo lejos, una sombra misteriosa se escondía entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaban los árboles, parado sobre una rama, solo se veía una sonrisa sarcástica.

-vas a ser mía, y nadie podrá evitarlo muajajaja –dijo con voz ronca

-déjate de jaleos que ella podría escucharte –dijo otra sombra que apreció de repente

-tienes razón, pero verás lo que voy a hacer muajajaja cof cof cof –dijo el primero tosiendo al final

En otro lugar… muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Akatsuki muy apurado, Pein revisaba como iba todo hasta que llegó con Deidara.

-Deidara ¿Kakuzu y Hidan no iban a hacer su truco de partirse a la mitad? Ellos me lo habían comentado –dijo Pein

-emm… si, pero el problema fue que cada vez que ensayaban más se despedazaban, así que concluimos en no presentarlo y que ellos partirían el pastel –dijo Deidara revisando su libreta

-jajaja eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Pein riendo

-sí, pero lo demás ya está listo –dijo Deidara

-me alegro, partiré hoy, te encargo que lo entregues –dijo Pein

-le será entregado –dijo Deidara

-bien –dijo Pein

Los días pasaron y llegando al cumpleaños de Naruto, avanzaron sin rastro alguno, el plan de Sakura iba a dar inicio esa noche, luego de la fiesta claro (que no sabía Naruto), Kiba, Shikamaru, Tsunade y Jiraiya, tenían sus planes y apuestas, que darían inicio igual que el de Sakura, desmadrando la fiesta por completo.

De repente pasaron a una zona menos boscosa, todos pararon extrañados, Kakashi indicó que debían de moverse, saltando de árbol en árbol, llegaron a un prado (n/a: lugar en donde no hay nada de árboles, pero si abundancia de plantas pequeñas) de repente volaron muchos kunais, todos los esquivaron y algunos salieron volando en dirección contraria, con unas cuerdas atadas y de repente se extendió una gran manta, todos se hicieron para atrás, en posición de pelea. Al terminar de extenderse la manta, aparecieron sombras de todas direcciones, cayendo enfrente de los ninjas de Konoha en una pose extraña. En formación, Akatsuki gritó extendiendo las manos saliendo serpentinas y pica pica (n/a: eso que usan para los huevos pintados de carnaval).

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO! –

Todos quedaron atontados, luego caída clásica animé. XD, Deidara les tomó una foto instantánea cuando los vieron (rostros atontados jajaja) en la presentación. La manta decía: "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto" y tenía dibujos de kunais, globitos, gorritos de fiesta y un pastel.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! –gritó Naruto

-bueno Naruto, Itachi te explicará que es esto –dijo Deidara

-pongan atención –dijo Itachi sacando un pergamino que extendió mostrando un calendario –cada año celebramos los cumpleaños de los Jinchuuurikis, tradición en Akatsuki, y aparte de una fiesta se les regala tres días de tregua, luego atacamos a la aldea –dijo Itachi

-por ahora es tregua, así que siéntense y disfruten de la fiesta –dijo Kisame

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos quedaremos? –dijo Naruto

-tienen que hacerlo, aparte de los sellos que pusimos alrededor de este prado que impiden que salgan hasta que acabe la fiesta, le pedimos permiso a Tsunade sama para la fiesta y traerlos aquí –dijo Sasori

-ahora disfruten de la fiesta –dijo Tobi animado

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –dijeron todos

En la oficina de Tsunade, Jiraiya escuchaba divertido lo que le decía ella. Al final rieron tanto que les dolió el estómago.

-y lo mejor de todo es que me van a enviar las fotos jajajajajaja –dijo Tsunade apenas articulando palabras por ello

-jajajaja eso será bueno jajaja –dijo Jiraiya

Bueno gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios (Reviews) que me hacen feliz y que la musa venga por aquí. Siempre disculpas por la tardanza.

Bye…. XDXDXDXDXD X3


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno yo por aquí de Nuevo!!!! Lo siento si me atrasé pero estaba de duelo (murió mi lic. De Gramática) y la verdad es que lo admiraba mucho y hasta ahora me he sentido un poco mejor para escribir (pareciera que solo excusas soy pero me pasa de todo en estos días). Ahora traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya empieza la ¡rumba! (fiesta!) de Naruto!, Akatsuki trae muchas sorpresas y más cuando hace presencia el ser misterioso muajajaja. (cof..cof..cof), no se preocupen pronto empezará el NaruHina más cuando se metan los de Akatsuki, Gracias a todos por sus reviews en especial a: Erebus of The Banat, shinokun21, Uchiha Em, adrifernan19 , Rushia-chan, y a ETOLPLOW ya tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, gracias por sus consejos y sus coments tan chileros (calidad!!) ahora si a la FIESTA!!!!!

Erebus of the banat: si tome tu ideona, Buena Buena gracias por siempre leer este fic de locos. Y si seguí los consejos (loca si no, tenían mucha razón jeje), que bueno que se leía mejor y no te preocupes que pronto te daré las razones para matar a Kiba Muajajaja (cof…cof..cof…) X3 X3

Adrifernan19: que bueno que te han gustado mis cap y que sigas leyendo esta locura. Y no pagues por ver sus caras, muy pronto sorpresa con fotos exclusivas.

Rushia-chan: me gusta tu forma de criticar, échale ganas y suerte en todo.

Shinokun21: gracias hasta por nombrarme, la innombrable jajaja

ETOLPLOW: Gracias por tu coment, y que bueno que te guste jaja eso me hace feliz.

Uchiha Em: la tradición jaja que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo que me hacen feliz.

Disclaimer: al final esto es para poner tonterías jaja….. Naruto NO ES MIO XP, ni la idea ya que se la debo a Lógica y a Gramática jajajaja…. Aunque quiero matar a Kishimoto por el cap 450, ¡lo mato!!!! … bueno ahora a la RUMBA!!!! TUNS!! TUNS! TUNS! TUNS! (Música electrónica)

**Capítulo IV: "¡¡¡¡¡RUMBA!!!!! Parte 1 (Las Actividades)"**

-…. Pero luego llegó el indeseable y detuvo todo, luego se puso a decir un montón de chorradas y le di para sus dulces (n/a: golpes!!!), todos los de Akatsuki me felicitaron y todo siguió con normalidad –dijo Tsunade riendo al final

-OHH!! Me hubieran invitado –dijo Jiraiya TT TT

-te hubieras muerto de la risa –dijo Tsunade XD

Mientras tanto en la super fiesta….

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, Deidara tomó otra foto al grupo (instantánea) y la guardó en el bolsillo derecho, luego con un pito llamó la atención de todos, los de Akatsuki (excepto Deidara) desaparecieron un momento para aparecer con cuatro mesas en semi círculo en frente de los ninjas, sobre ellas la comida: nachos con queso y salsa, boles de ramen calientito, _(n/a: de lo que hable de aquí en adelante son comida tradicional de guate, y que también se comen en otros países y tienen otros nombres, pero pondré su significado)_ tostadas de guacamol y salsa, con su cebolla, perejil y quesito _(n/a: desperté el hambre o no?)_, rellenitos _(n/a: aquellas bolitas de plátano frito llenas de frijol con azúcar y canela)_, churros _(n/a: este si es universal)_, poporopos o palomitas de maíz, caramelos de los envueltos, y de los dulces típicos como bolitas de tamarindo _(n/a: en México son con chile ¿verdad? Deliciosas, aquí son sin chile)_, dulce de leche o canillita de leche, etc. y por supuesto el pastel de dos niveles de turrón suave y cremoso con decoraciones de mini espumillas _(n/a: México: merenguitos,(disculpen si solo de México pero la verdad es que en internet no encuentro mucho de otros países y a veces es errónea la info) definición: lindas cositas de azúcar y huevo horneadas de colores, con forma como si lo hubieran hecho con dulla o manga pastelera y son algo duras y porosas jeje),___un escenario con cortinas rojas y tarima, en el fondo tenía un bosque pintado a mano, donde Tobi estaba parado esperando la señal de Deidara, los demás terminaban de poner las sillas para que los ninjas de Konoha se sentaran frente al escenario, este era el orden de izquierda a derecha vista frente escenario:

Primera fila: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, Neji, Shikamaru

Segunda Fila: Kurenai, Sai, Hinata, Gai, Tenten, Chouji

Tercera Fila: Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Asuma, Ino

Todos se sentaron, Tobi vio que Deidara asentía e iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Sakura levantó la mano, Tobi le dio la palabra.

-tengo una pregunta, si lo celebran cada año, entonces ¿Por qué es la primera vez que se lo celebran a Naruto? Ya que dicen que a cada Jinchuuuriki se lo celebran… -dijo Sakura

-porque hasta ahora Tsunade sama nos ha dado el permiso, segundo ella ya estuvo en dos celebraciones nuestras y se dio cuenta que nuestras intenciones fueron sinceras –dijo Itachi interrumpiéndola

-Comienza Tobi –dijo Deidara mientras todos quedaban con la boca abierta.

Tobi asintió y con voz fuerte habló.

-ninjas mujeres y ninjas hombres, bienvenidos a esta gran fiesta y damos inicio con el show, pero antes demos un gran aplauso a nuestro cumpleañero –dijo animado

Akatsuki aplaudió y hubo chiflidos, los ninjas de Konoha apenas dieron una palmada, aún no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, luego cesaron.

-ahora damos el inicio al show, y para empezar presentamos a… -dijo Tobi mientras tocaban unos tambores -¡Itachi! Con su espectáculo de fuego! –

Todos aplaudieron, con una nube pequeña de humo desapareció el escenario, Itachi estaba alejado del público, hizo unos sellos con las manos, luego se puso una mano en la boca, como lo hacen siempre para el katon y de repente salió un dragón de fuego bien formado, que se levantó hacia el cielo e hizo piruetas en el aire, todos exclamaban un OH!!! Bien grande, y luego explotó con colores vivos, de repente cayeron dulces de piñata sobre todos (excepto las mesas de comida), todos se tiraron al suelo a recoger los dulces, como uno de pequeñito cuando venía la piñata (_n/a: ahhh que tiempos)_, luego se sentaron viendo todo aquello, pero luego se les quedaron viendo a sus enemigos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kizame

-¿están envenenados los dulces? –dijo Tenten

-claro que no, todos cojan un dulce de cada uno de los ninjas, y cómanselo –dijo Deidara

Todos los de Akatsuki hicieron lo que les pidieron, hasta se dieron el gusto de escoger el dulce, luego se lo metieron a la boca y saborearon. Luego los de Konoha comieron un dulce, eran de los chiclositos (n/a: tipo arcor que ricos!!!), paletas de chicle, etc. Todos sonrieron al ver que empezaban a disfrutar de la fiesta, y luego todos aplaudieron el espectáculo de Itachi, Itachi se inclinó hacia el frente en señal de reverencia y sonrió satisfecho, luego con una nube de humo había regresado el escenario de al principio.

-jeje por fin están entrando a la fiesta –pensó Deidara

Tobi regresó a la tarima, anunciando el siguiente espectáculo:

-gracias a Itachi con su dragón de fuego, bien ahora presentamos a… -dijo mientras los tambores resonaban en manos de Hidan –Sasori con su show de marionetas!!! Todos aplauso!!! –

Todos aplaudieron, el escenario de nuevo fue envuelto por una nube de humo, convirtiéndose en una casita de teatro (n/a: de las que se usan para los títeres de cuerda), Sasori se fue detrás de esta y todo se cubrió por unas cortinas a cada lado y arriba, dándole un toque más especial a todo. Entonces comenzó con su narración.

-hace mucho tiempo, en el bosque de Sherwood _(n/a: esto va variar muchísimo a como es, ese es el chiste leanlo que esta si dará un vuelco jaja)_ –dijo mientras salía un títere idéntico a Naruto, con un sombrerito con forma de barquito, con una pluma roja en una orilla, su traje era idéntico al que usa en Shippuden, pero en lugar de ser naranja era verde, su banda estaba en su lugar y sus armas igual, era una marioneta bien hecha –vivía un joven llamado… Naruto Hood –todos rieron por lo bajo, Naruto veía sorprendido (gotita anime) –acompañado de su fiel amigo y fraile –salió un títere idéntico a Sasuke, pero gordo y con traje de fraile, su banda estaba en su lugar al igual que sus armas –Sasuke Tuck –todos rieron, más Naruto que empezaba a disfrutar de la escena –ellos luchaban por detener la amenaza de el… -entonces desaparecieron de escena Naruto y Sasuke y entró otro títere, idéntico a Gaara, el traje era escocés con su faldita tradicional, le habían colocado una coronita en la cabeza y este tenía cejas –Gaara Juan, príncipe Gaara Juan, que era un avaro y se llevaba todo los dulces de sus pobladores diciendo que era el impuesto que debían de pagar… pero Naruto Hood y Sasuke Tuck le robaban lo recaudado y se lo devolvían a los pobladores, esto por supuesto hacía enojar al Príncipe Gaara Juan, pero cada vez que intentaba atrapar a Naruto Hood, el salía perdiendo cada vez más seguido. –Todo esto lo actuaban los títeres, viéndose muy real –Naruto Hood era feliz y esperaba que la Reina Tsunade Ricarda –apareció una Tsunade algo regordeta, con sus ropas de siempre pero llevaba una coronita bonita dorada y esta tenía el cabello suelto, y la acompañaba Shizune con un vestido de tiempos de esos de corsé y abombados en la falda, cargando a la cerdita de Tsunade quien también tenía una corinita, y con la aparición de cada personaje reían más –regresara para que destronara la tiranía del Príncipe Gaara Juan, y poder casarse con la bella y noble Lady Hinata Marion –salió una Hinata con un lindo Kimono, su cabello suelto con una flor a un lado, tenía la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba, sin lugar a dudas, él era el maestro de las marionetas, Naruto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Hinata en donde fuera, era muy hermosa -que se miraban cada vez que podían, ya que el Príncipe Gaara Juan la tenía prisionera, en una de esas noches, ellos hablaban sentados en una fuente –aquí apareció una fuente en que los dos títeres se sentaron juntos –sentados bajo la luz de la luna se tomaron de la mano.

-_oh mi Naruto kun –dijo títere Hinata _

_-¿Qué pasa mi linda Hinata? –preguntó Naruto ti_

(n/a: el ti es de títere)

Todos estaban asombrados de que sus voces fueran las mismas de sus originales, y la situación pasó a ser algo bochornoso, Naruto y Hinata estaban colorados, los demás reían entre dientes.

-_quisiera que estuviésemos juntos ahora y que ya no fuera presa del Príncipe –dijo Hinata ti acongojada_

_-lo sé mi amor, pero verás que el regreso de la reina Tsunade Ricarda hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad –dijo Naruto ti_

_-pero ¿Cuándo? El quiere desposarme y no tengo opción –dijo Hinata ti_

_-no dejaré que lo haga, primero me mata antes de que pase eso –dijo Naruto ti_

_-no dejaría que te mataran, sin ti no podría vivir –dijo Hinata ti_

_-¡eso no pasará! Jaja no te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien –dijo Naruto ti animándola_

_-espero que sí, ahora que harás –preguntó Hinata ti_

_-despedirme de ti e irme a dormir –bromeó Naruto ti_

_-en serio –dijo Hinata ti mostrando su sonrisa_

_-ya lo verás, todos estamos planeando algo magistral, ya verás –dijo Naruto ti_

_-Naruto Hood es hora de irnos –dijo Sasuke Tuck ti apareciendo _

_-tengo que irme, pero antes –dijo Naruto ti dándole un pequeño beso a Hinata ti, todos dijeron ¡uy! ¡Qué lindos se ven! Naruto y Hinata ignoraron los comentarios, pero su colorado rostro aún se daba a notar_

_-Lady Hinata Marion, vamos la pueden descubrir –dijo Sakura ti_

_-nos vemos mi amor –dijo Hinata ti antes de que se fuera su amado_

Sakura tenía su ropa que usaba antiguamente, daba el aspecto de dama de compañía de Hinata, pero gorda y traseruda. Nadie se atrevió a reírse, Sakura estaba roja del coraje.

_-gracias por cubrirme Sakura –dijo Hinata ti_

_-para mí es un honor ayudarla –dijo Sakura inclinándose_

_-volvamos al castillo, el Príncipe Gaara Juan no debe de enterarse de esto –dijo Hinata ti_

Caminaron hacia uno de los extremos mientras se cerraba el telón. Todos aplaudieron. Luego de un receso de un minuto (en donde todos empezaron a platicar, Naruto y Hinata no se atrevían a verse, Sakura los veía divertida, Kakashi y Yamato platicaban con Deidara sobre algunas cosas de Tsunade (cuando fue a la fiesta) y otros que le habían empezado a hablar a los de Akatsuki, ya le seguían la corriente a estos), luego el telón se abrió de nuevo y todos tomaron sus asientos de nuevo y guardaron silencio. El escenario era un bosque, en la escena se encontraban Naruto Hood junto con otros dos títeres, uno era Lee y el otro Kiba con Akamaru en la cabeza, ambos con su ropa de siempre. En eso entró el fraile Sasuke Tuck corriendo.

_-¿Qué pasa Sasuke Tuck? –preguntó Naruto ti_

_-el príncipe Gaara Juan realizará un torneo, mira –dijo Sasuke Tuck ti mientras le entregaba un pergamino, el cual Naruto ti lo desenrolló_

_-"Ciudad de Nottingham, el día tal se realizará un torneo, en el cual se medirán las habilidades de todos los que quieran concursar, el mejor se proclamará el campeón y recibirá 300 monedas de chocolate y la mano de la dulce Lady Hinata Marion –dijo tras arrugar el pergamino_

_-¿Qué harás Naruto Hood? –dijo Lee ti_

_-rescatar a Hinata Marion, no tengo opción, no puedo permitir tal cosa –dijo Naruto ti_

_-sabes que esta es una trampa del Príncipe Gaara Juan ¿verdad? –dijo Kiba ti_

_-lo sé, pero si no voy ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? No puedo exponerla así –dijo Naruto ti_

_-entonces creo que todos estarán de acuerdo de ir disfrazados –dijo Lee ti_

_-debemos de ser cautelosos –dijo Naruto ti_

En eso entró otro títere, era Kakashi con un arco en la mano, su pinta era la de un arquero, y su rostros seguía cubierto al igual que su ojo, luego entraron otros dos, Kurenai que seguía igual solo que con una katana en la mano y el otro era Shino que también seguía igual.

_-Naruto Hood, el príncipe Gaara Juan ha entrado a los terrenos del bosque de Sherwood, junto con el Sheriff Neji y su tropa, debemos de largarnos de aquí –dijo Kakashi ti_

_-¿Cuál es la distancia entre ellos y nosotros? –preguntó Naruto ti_

_-a unos 10 metros, debemos de irnos ya –dijo Kurenai ti_

_-¡ahí están! ¡En nombre del príncipe Gaara Juan deténganse! –dijo el Sheriff Neji ti con traje de soldado, verde y rojo_

_-¡rayos! ¡Tendremos que pelear! –dijo Naruto ti_

De pronto había muchos guardias, la mayoría eran solo de relleno (por decirlo así que no está su original), todos empezaron a pelear, luego la batalla se centró en Naruto Hood y Gaara Juan, Naruto peleaba con un Kunai y Gaara con una espada

-_¡jamás me vencerás! ¡La reina Tsunade Ricarda te mandará a freír espárragos! –dijo Naruto ti mientras intentaba herir a Gaara ti_

_-¡jaja! ¡No me hagas reír! No en serio, me duele el estómago… además yo seré quien se quede con la linda y noble Lady Hinata Marion –dijo Gaara ti_

-eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto Hood atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en una de esas, el príncipe Gaara Juan lo hirió en un brazo, Naruto Hood lo empujó y el príncipe Gaara Juan cayó pesadamente al suelo, entonces atacó con su poderosa arena, pero para entonces, ninguno de los amigos ni Naruto Hood estaban ya –narró Sasori como al principio

Cerró el telón de nuevo, todos aplaudieron.

-ahora… -dijo Deidara

-NOOo… -dijeron todos

Se oyeron abucheos de "queremos ver qué pasa" "síganla" "que haya besos de los protagonistas" "no la detengan" y etc. De parte de los ninjas, Deidara rió alegre, por fin ellos habían aceptado y estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

-párenle… -gritó mientras cesaba todo aquello –daremos palomitas y refresco, ya que se alargó un poco, solo eso –dijo Deidara mientras que Kizame y Hidan pasaban lo mencionado. Todos recibieron felices las palomitas y su gaseosa (n/a: sin marca, sino problemas con la justicia jaja ¿pero que marca prefieren nuestros ninjas?…

Comerciales….

¿Quieres sentirte guay?

¿Quieres refrescarte?

Entonces toma la nueva elemental cola…. Elementalmente refrescante!

Patrocinado por cap. 9 de 5 elementos… . (si existe pero no me patrocina jaja)

Ahora si de vuelta….

Luego de que a Sasori le pasaran lo mismo para que se refrescara, a los 5 minutos se levantó el telón, los demás callaron.

-Llegó el día del torneo, todos los participante estaban calentando mientras… -dijo Sasori

-¡Están jodiéndome con un muñeco de nuevo! –dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Sasori

Todos empezaron a voltear para ver de dónde provenía la voz, y vieron que dos personas saltaron y quedaron frente al escenario. Todos dieron un gran AH!!! De sorpresa.

-dobe, tu regalo y tu carta, léela enfrente de todos –dijo Sasuke entregándole lo dicho

-gracias – dijo Naruto recibiendo su regalo

-¡Sasuke Tuck! ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO! –dijo Deidara mientras los demás reían entre dientes por el nombre -¡No quiero que arruines esta fiesta! –

-No haré nada, total es la fiesta para el dobe –dijo Sasuke

-Jódete Sasuke –dijo Naruto -¿ya has cambiado de parecer? –

-eres tan ingenuo… -rió sarcástico Sasuke –deberías de morir –

-Tu deberías de morir –dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró

-cállate canino –dijo Suigetsu

-tú no jodes a nadie –dijo Lee

Empezó un gran barullo, todos se empezaban a agredir a tan punto de que no se entendían en nada por la bulla, todos se pararon y se seguían insultando. Deidara y los demás explotaron de la cólera.

-hoy si no, hay tregua y no respetas al cumpleañero… -dijo Itachi mientras todos ponían cara de ¿NANI? (excepto Akatsuki)

-invitados levántense… habrá mucha sangre –dijo Deidara sacando su C2 de su bolsa que tenía en las caderas –Desaparezcan todo!!!! –gritó al final sacando sus explosivos

Todo desapareció en una nube de humo, sillas, mesas, escenario, etc. Los ninjas de Konoha saltaron hacia atrás, dejando a Sasuke y a Suigetsu en medio de todos. Itachi convocó su Katon y Deidara le pegó explosivos en la espalda mientras volaba, explotó pero no le hizo nada, Hidan y Kakuzu atacaron para despedazarlo, Sasori con sus marionetas tamaño real, Kizame con su espada, Tobi con sus ataques, todos atacaban a lo veloz y exactitud, pero aún así Sasuke era más rápido, en eso, Kakashi hablaba con todos y luego se pusieron en pose de defensa y atacaron al mismo tiempo junto con Akatsuki a Sasuke, para cobrarle todas de una vez, y de ese ataque (n/a: aparte de todos, los clones de Naruto y su Rasengan) si no se libró. Suigetsu quedó hecho papilla, Sasuke no digamos y salieron volando al estilo equipo Roket (n/a: Pokemon jajaja) .

-Me las van a pagar –gritó Sasuke desde el cielo hasta perderse de vista

-bueno gracias a todos por su ayuda –dijo Deidara recibiendo aprobación de todos los presentes –Regresen todos a su sitio y sigamos con la fiesta! –dijo Deidara recibiendo gritos de aprobación

-Deidara… ¿no va a regresar ese cretino de mi hermano verdad? –dijo Itachi

-no creo, después de semejante paliza que le hemos dado no lo creo –dijo Deidara –además me gustó esto ya que fue mejor que la paliza que le dio Tsunade sama jaja –dijo riendo al final

-RUMBAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaron todos junto con Tobi

********************************************************************************

¿Qué es lo que le regaló Sasuke a Naruto? ¿Cómo terminará la obra? ¿Qué dirá el pergamino? ¿Qué es el regalo de Pein? ¿Cómo Sasuke arruinó la fiesta del Nibi? ¿Cuándo le dirá Naruto su amor a Hinata? ¿Cuál es el color máximo que alcanza el rostro de Hinata? ¿Hinata Marion rima? ¿Cómo es que nadie dice nada? ¿Deidara es hombre o mujer? ¿Por qué Tobi es tan alegre?

¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas estúpidas? ¿Por qué soy feliz? ¿Por qué tomo elemental cola? ¿Por qué es elementalmente refrescante? jajajaja

Muchas preguntas que serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo "Rumba!!! Parte dos (Los regalos misteriosos). Gracias a toda la gente linda que me escribe y me deja un pedacito de alegría. Espero sus coments (Reviews) ya que me ayudan a que la super musa pase por aquí, por cierto coméntenme que les pareció el 450 de Naruto. Hoy si quedó largo (el doble del anterior aprox) jaja.

**P.D. T (Post Data Trivia)**

¿Cómo creen que terminará la obra?

Naruto Hood muere y Hinata Marion matará a Gaara Juan

Gaara Juan muere y Naruto Hood y Hinata Marion son felices

Sasuke Tuck se roba a Hinata Marion y Naruto no hace nada

Ninguna de las anteriores

Si es ninguna de las anteriores, escribe tu respuesta con una R así, jaja saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

HOOOLAAAA!!! ¡Como les va! Bueno gente linda hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, el cual estará cargado de buenas cosas y la conclusión de esta gran fiesta, por cierto ya está el gran final de este pequeño fic, se sorprenderán jaja. Gracias a los que me dejaron su opinión, besos. Bueno como ya había anunciado, este será el penúltimo capítulo, será bastante largo y mejor que el anterior, así que siempre los invito a que dejen su review, y que en fututo siempre me sigan con mis locuras, yo también les seguiré los pasos, bueno ya me puse dramática jajaja. Contestaré rapidín para que no me regañen por aquí.

Erebus of the Banat: Lei tu perfil (cosa que apenas hago con el tiempo que me queda) y que te había pasado algo, pero espero que te recuperes bien y que le sigas jaja. Espero la conti yo también XD, bueno a veces me asustas, adivinas algunas cosas de las que van a pasar, pero eso me obliga a ser más creativa, gracias por tus comentarios que han sido realmente muy buenos, gracias, muchas gracias. Me gustó tu respuesta con lo de cómo Sasuke arruinó la fiesta de Nibi. Con respecto a Deidara…. No lo había puesto en el anterior jeje, es que el pobre le pasa algo, ya lo sabrás ahora. Qué bueno que imaginaste a Sakura títere Muajaja XD

Hatake Nabiki: Guau!!! Gracias por contestar mis preguntas al igual que Erebus jajaja. De verdad que creativo(a), (lo siento no he leído el perfil, no os ofendáis que os quiero mucho). Me gusto la respuesta de la obra, la elemental cola (coca cola ya lo dije jajaja) y lo de fic divertido. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, espero que sigas aquí hasta el final que viene pronto.

ETOLPLOW: de verdad que me gustan los reviews largos, ya que son buenos buenos, bueno espero que hayas leído mi coment sobre tu fic, y espero la conti como siempre, me gustó mucho lo del partido jaja me encantó, lo mejoraste y me alegro mucho, Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que la nueva flama que crece en ti como escritor nunca muera, busca libros que te ayuden a perfeccionar tu estilo, hay muy buenos.

Uchiha Em: Que bueno que te gustó la historia de Sasori, que por cierto tendrá algo jaja, ah y como te comenté Sasuke Regresará muajaja cof cof (me va a hacer daño reir tanto así jaja)

adrifernan19: que bueno que te gustó el cap y que me sigas en mis locuras jaja, espero que este cap te haga reír mucho más. Gracias XD

Respuesta de la TRIVIA (P.D.T)

Era la última, NINGUNA DE LAS ANTERIORES!!! Ah por cierto, todos tienen razón con lo de 450 de Naruto, espero que alguien lo mate (a danzou) o a Kishimoto si le hace algo a Naruto y si no deja a Naruhina. Sasuke va a matar a Danzou (453 AHHH) sigan coment.

Ya, ahora sí al fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto… no es mio… pero una refrescante elemental cola me alegra la vida… elementalmente refrescante (me encanta esa frase), Kishimoto… morirá por mis manos, eso si deja una tremenda regada con el final. Jaja

**Capítulo V: "RUMBA!!! Parte dos (Los regalos misteriosos)**

-Deidara ven conmigo –dijo Sasori llevándoselo atrás del escenario

-¿Qué pasa maestro? –preguntó Deidara

-¿te tomaste la medicina que te di? –preguntó Sasori

-si, esta fue la que me dio –dijo Deidara dándole un frasquito

-¡Deidara! Este no es, con razón andas todo raro –dijo Sasori

-¿raro yo? Yo estoy de lo mejor –dijo Deidara como un canario al final –además Itachi también le gustó la medicina

-por la gran pgtjhg ¿ves? Toma, prefiero oírte con lo de tu arte explosivo a verte así –dijo Sasori inyectándolo de un solo

Los ojos de Deidara cambiaron, y ahora parece que esta normal….¿?

-¿ya? –

-el arte… es de un solo momento, la creatividad de la explosión –dijo Deidara

-creo que la regué –dijo Sasori

Todos regresaron a sus sitios, de nuevo se levantó el telón, Naruto Hood ti estaba junto con sus amigos, todos disfrazados con un bigote, en el gran torneo del Principe Gaara Juan. Lady Hinata Marion estaba sentada junto al Principe, y a su otro lado Sakura. Todos los participantes se colocaron en línea. El príncipe Gaara se levantó y empezó su discurso.

-Bienvenidos todos al torneo, los participantes por favor colocarse en línea para el primer concurso, tiro con arco –dijo animado

Hubo aplausos de parte de todos, haciendo que las últimas palomitas salieran volando.

Todos los participantes lanzaron, pero el único que logró acertar fue Naruto Hood.

-¡Arrestad al que ha acertado! –gritó Gaara Juan

-¡rayos! –dijo al ser apresado

-¡¿Por qué diablos me has hecho esto?! –dijo Naruto ti

-sé como disparas Naruto Hood –dijo Gaara Juan

-¡AHORA! –gritó Naruto ti

Todos se quitaron el disfraz, los que estaban de guardias eran los mismos seguidores de Naruto Hood, estaban Tenten con armadura, Kiba, y los demás aparecieron al lado de él. Gaara Juan llamó a sus guardias, entre ellos, Neji, Kakashi, Kangulo, Teresa maria… dijo Temari, Kurenai con una toalla enrrollada alrededor del cuerpo, Gai con armadura, Yamato… no le cambio nada. Empezó una pelea arrasadora, volaban kunais, flechas, todos contra todos, Hinata Marion de un momento a otro desapareció. Por un grito de Sasuke Tuck todos pararon, y se dieron cuenta que ni Gaara Juan ni Hinata Marion estaba ahí.

-¡demonios! Vamo……. –dijo Naruto ti quedándose quieto

Todos miraron expectantes…. Se oyó un revuelo atrás del escenario y luego como si nada.

-Naruto Hood debemos…. –dijo Sasuke Tuck

-¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –gritó Naruto ti

-si estás así ni te ayudo –dijo Sasuke tuck

-quien diablos pidió tu ayuda¡? No me jodas –dijo Naruto ti

-jaja Naruto Hood, ahora no podrás agarrarle la nalga a la linda Hinata Marion jaja –dijo Gaara Juan

-ven aquí desgraciado –dijo Naruto ti

Hinata estaba roja, Naruto se les quedó viendo con ganas de matarlos y los demás reían.

-Naruto… -dijo Hinata Marion amarrada en manos de Gaara Juan

-déjala cojonudo –dijo Naruto ti

-¡No! Hasta que sea mia muajaja –dijo Gaara

Itachi se acercó a Hidan y Kakuzu, mientras veían la alocada escena.

-esto no es igual a lo que vimos en el ensayo –dijo Itachi

-lo peor de todo es que ya hicimos las apuestas –dijo Kakuzu con una gran bolsa de dinero

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Itachi

-luego te cuento, vamos a ver detrás del escenario –dijo Kakuzu

-eso me suena bien jeje –dijo Hidan con aire malicioso

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta (me refiero a los de Konoha) todos los de Akatsuki se metieron en el escenario, en eso Hinata recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Kiba.

Flash Back

Hinata asintió, permitiéndole hablar.

-Hinata, sabes… hemos visto que realmente quieres ganarte el corazón de Naruto… y tenemos una propuesta… bueno Akamaru y yo –dijo Kiba

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Hinata roja

Akamaru ladró enojado, Kiba lo vio riendo.

-calma Akamaru, ya lo hemos hablado –dijo Kiba dejándolo molesto

-Kiba me tienes en ascuas, ¿Qué quieres decirme? –dijo Hinata rojísima

-bien, escucha porque no creo que quieras que lo vuelva a repetir –dijo Kiba

Hinata asintió asustada.

-tienes que buscar un bonito traje… -dijo Kiba, pero fue interrumpido por Akamaru –vale, vestido, que te veas sexi y a la vez elegante y decente –dijo Kiba

-aja, que –dijo Hinata

-ya cuando este todo aclimatado por la fiesta, llévatelo sin que nadie se dé cuenta y… -akamaru le ladró interrumpiendo a Kiba –ya Akamaru, em… y sedúcelo hasta que te diga si –

Hinata empezó a jugar con los dedos al mismo tiempo que su rostro mostraba un nuevo rojo, nunca antes visto!!

-¿a qué quieres llegar Kiba kun? –

-no tengo que decirlo explícitamente, ya sabes que pasa cuando… -

-¡no sigas! –exclamó casi sin aliento

Akamaru lo regañó de nuevo

-solo hazlo y verás que si funciona, bueno si es que lo amas –dijo con un tono irónico en su voz

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Naruto! Toma –dijo Hinata ti lanzándole una hoja café (de árbol)

Naruto ti a la hora de tocarla, se convirtió en Super Naruto Mario, versión zorrito. (aquí imagínense la musiquita de Mario: tu tu tu tururú, tu tutu ruturu,) Los demás sacaron una flor de fuego, con la habilidad de lanzar bolitas de fuego, Gaara Juan tenía el cetro del rey, el cual se obtiene al pasar cualquier nivel, en el barco jeje.

-aunque tengas eso, no podrás derrotarme, ya sabes las reglas jajaja –dijo Gaara Juan tirando a Hinata ti al suelo

Naruto la atrapó y en eso le lanzó un rayo del cetro, hiriéndolo de momento.

-Naruto mi amor –exclamó Hinata Marion en sus brazos

-no te preocupes –dijo Naruto ti

Naruto ti dejó a Hinata ti en el suelo y combatió con Gaara Juan, hasta que logró acertarle el primer golpe.

-vamos empate, pero yo ganaré –dijo Gaara Juan

Naruto le logró golpear por segunda vez, Gaara Juan lo logró golpear de nuevo, los dos estaban en una difícil situación. Al final Naruto ti usa a Sasuke Tuck como arma y lo lanza contra Gaara Juan, derrotándolo, pero también matando a Sasuke Tuck. Todos celebraban el triunfo. (aquí fin de la musiquita de mario). De repente, unos hilos de Chakra sujetaron todo el cuerpo de Hinata y Naruto, convirtiéndolos en títeres vivientes, haciendo que Hinata se levantara de su asiento, a Naruto lo colocaron un poco lejos, ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazó. Hinata sentía que moriría ahí mismo. Naruto estaba un poco colorado, pero disfrutó del momento, ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos por siempre. Su rostro mostró una expresión cariñosa, Itachi apareció y levantó un cartel y todos dijeron.

-AHHHHHH!!! Que tierno –

-gracias por salvarme Naruto –

Su voz salía de la boca que la manejaba, ella no podía articular palabra, aunque pudiera, no lo habría hecho.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, yo siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote –al igual que Hinata no podía, pero no le dio importancia.

Comerciales…….

¿Qué te gustaría para navidad?

-no… che (no sabe) –decía un niño pequeño –algo bonito –

-que el amor y la amistad perduren en estas fiestas –dijo la reportera

-¿Por qué diablos dices eso si estamos apenas en verano? –llegó una niña con dos botellas

-me confundí de reportaje

-eso te pasa por no tomar la nueva "Elemental Cola" elementalmente refrescante

-esto si es beber –

Volvemos a nuestra programación regular…..

-te amo Naruto Hood –su rostro llegó al tono rojizo

-te amo Hinata Marion –también se sonrojó

Se separaron del abrazo y se dieron un beso (romántico, los no salvajes jeje), todos victorearon y aplaudieron por ese gran final, luego Hinata se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Naruto, Naruto trató de despertarla, Tobi le pasó un vaso con agua, mientras esto pasaba, los ninjas hablaban con Kakuzu.

-ya, según mis notas, los que ganaron fueron Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Tsunade Sama, por favor Kakashi entrégale esto –dijo entregándole una bolsita con dinero a cada quien y dos a Kakashi

-qué lástima, Akamaru perdimos –dijo Kiba mientras recibieron un asentimiento de parte de Akamaru

-que lata –dijo Chouji

Hinata despertó y vio que estaba entre los brazos de Naruto, quien la veía preocupado.

-¿te sientes mejor? –

-si…i.. gracias Naruto –dijo Hinata levantándose

-"Naruto si supieras que deseaba con todo el corazón aquel beso…" –pensó Hinata

-"si supieras cuanto te amo Hinata… y lo desesperado que estoy por decírtelo" –pensó Naruto

Los dos se sentaron juntos, Sakura les había dado el lugar, el escenario de títeres cambió al primero, Tobi subió contento.

-bueno querido público, es hora de la… Piñata!!!! –gritó

El escenario de nuevo desapareció para dejar ver una piñata colgada, tenía la forma de Sasuke, una forma graciosa. Todos vieron con malicia esa piñata… moriría pronto muajaja.

-EHHHHH, espera primero los regalos –dijo Deidara

-ahhhh! Yo quería la piñata –dijo Tobi

-ya primero los regalos, ven Naruto –dijo Deidara

Naruto se levantó y Deidara hizo aparecer una mesa, en donde estaban todos los regalos. Naruto se sentó en donde Deidara le indicó.

-ahora abre uno por uno y los vas enseñando –dijo Deidara

-esta bien –dijo Naruto

Naruto agarró un pequeño, que tenía una notita que decía:

"Para: Naruto Uzumaki

De: Pain

Naruto se le quedó viendo y lo destapó, luego sacó su contenido enseñándolo a todos. Era….

Comerciales…..

-Mamá! Yo quiero uno de esos –dijo un niñito con gorra jalándole la falda a su madre

-¿ese muñequito? –preguntó

-si, el famoso…

Si, el famoso muñequito de dulces de la fábrica Akatsuki, con sus diferentes diseños, son 90 en total, colecciónalos y diviértete con ellos. Incluyen baterías y un Kunai de reserva.

Volvamos a la programación habitual…..

Era….. un muñequito llavero de Pain, con una nota en la mano que decía feliz cumpleaños y al apacharle la cabeza salía dulces en forma de frutas.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa para poder ver mejor, luego Naruto lo dejó en su caja y abrió otro. Este era de Kisame, lo abrió y lo volvió a cerrar pegando un grito. Todos se les quedaron viendo, y ellos destaparon el regalo, al momento de verlo rieron escandalosamente. Naruto se levantó, pero los demás lo sentaron y sacaron el regalo de la caja, era…. (Ja, bromas, comerciales luego), un sombrero de hombre pero tenía flores, laurel y un pescado de adorno y se lo pusieron en la cabeza. Todos reían de nuevo, sujetándose la barriga.

Naruto se lo quitó y vio de reojo a Hinata, ella reía pero al verlo se calló, Naruto le sonrió tímidamente y ella le dedicó una linda sonrisa, tierna y amable.

-este es de Sasuke, lee la carta –dijo Itachi dándoselo

Naruto leyó veloz la carta y la dobló, haciéndose el loco abrió el regalo… cerrándolo de nuevo, lo tiró al suelo, lo recogió de nuevo y se lo dio a Sakura. Sakura lo abrió y lo cerró de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué diablos crees que es para mi?! –gritó exasperada

**********************************

Bueno eso es todo… jeje, disculpen la demora, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias el último capítulo… hoy no les doy el nombre, pero espero que les guste. Gracias a sus coment, me ayudan a que la musa pase por aquí jeje


	6. Chapter 6

GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (me inclino estilo japonés), me atrasé mucho!!!!, pero es que una semana después de que publiqué el último capítulo leí Tsubasa Chronicles, ja, pa' que quise, pasé hasta una semana antes de publicar esto pensando en ese manga (anime no lo he visto), no se me salía de la cabeza, luego leí SCC manga y peor!!!! total que tengo otras historias más, UH! que locura, hasta ahora me he podido concentrar en Naruto y que regresaran las ideas del final (cosa que me costo XP) y bueno, aquí está!!!! (con banderas de victoria XD) (odio los parciales, me atrasan más XP TT TT)

(este sería mi saludo tradicional si no me hubiera pasado eso)

HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……… ¿Quién quiere saber que son los demás regalos y el de Sasuke……? (se escuchan grillos…-_-º), bueno hoy vengo con el penúltimo (gente linda, sé que dije que era el último cap, pero no quedaría bien y preferí alargarlo uno más, les prometo que no esperarán tanto XD) capítulo de mi alocado capítulo. Hoy si hay mucho NaruHina como os debe ser, será un capítulo extraño por el comienzo pero espero que les guste. Bueno ahora si al fic!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto!!!! Mi mayor ilusión es hacerte sufrir… Chiste!!!! (fans levantan garrotes y luego los bajan), el mundo de Naruto en donde quisiera vivir…. Pero vivo soñando, y eso ya es algo.

**Capítulo VI: "****Las frikipolleces de la vida"**

Siendo ya de noche, Naruto estaba sentado en el techo de su apartamento, cansado del día anterior, había sido un día demasiado alocado y extraño, aún no caía en cuenta de la fiesta que le había hecho Akatsuki, que al final, todos la disfrutaron.

El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas relucían en el cielo como si esperaran que un niño les pidiera un deseo, Naruto disfrutaba de este tipo de momentos, ya que podía recordar aquello que tanto le gustaba. A la par de él tenía los regalos que le habían dado los de Akatsuki.

**Flash Back**

-¡¿Por qué diablos crees que es para mi?! –gritó exasperada

-¡ja! ¡solo tú podrías usar tal cosa y sé que la usas! ¡solo lee la carta y ve su contenido! –gritó Naruto, Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡que la lea en voz alta! –dijo Gai

Todos aclamaron, querían saber que era lo que decía, todos se acercaron para oír bien. Sakura se aclaró la voz y empezó a leer:

_Pinche Naruto:_

_Este no es tu regalo, ni muerto te daría algo, esto es para Sakura, la más bella y… horrenda…(Horrenda estaba tachado) inteligente, gorda y flaca, traseruda y palito… etc. Le mando este babydoll para que lo luzca cuando llegue, muy sexi, me costó encontrar de su talla…. Era broma!!!!, yo sé que ella me ama y yo quiero poseerla, tomarla de la cintura y….. (se omite el resto porque es rango K)(naaa broma) que todas tus fantasías sean correspondidas, y mientras llego por ti te doy esto. Disfrútalo. _

Sakura no dijo nada más, todos estaban detrás de ella leyendo el resto, estallando en carcajadas, abrió disimuladamente la caja, pero se le cayó ¡ups!, de la caja salió un vibrador (no tengo que explicar esto X-/ …) un baby doll muy sexi y provocativo de color rosado y un video con la portada de Sasuke en toalla con el título "Sexi Sasuke, fantasea conmigo" Sakura rompió la carta, le amarró un papel explosivo luego de meter una bomba adentro de la caja y recoger las cosas y la lanzó al aire. En silencio activó el papel explosivo y explotó, volviendo el paquete en cenizas. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, y se hicieron los locos mientras pedían a Naruto que abriera los demás regalos.

Naruto accedió y abrió el siguiente, era de Sasori, era una colección de títeres de mano (de los que se mete la mano para controlarlos) pequeños como una manzana de exportación. Estaban todos los que estaban presentes, incluyendo a Tsunade y a Jiraiya, y además a los de Akatsuki.

-¡genial! –dijo Naruto viéndolos

Todos agarraron un títere y empezaron a jugar.

-yo soy Kakashi sensei y me guste leer cosas morbosas –dijo Sakura controlando a Kakashi ti (como siempre el ti es de títere)

-yo soy Sakura y soy una cretina y fodonga mujer que no le caen hombres –dijo Ino con el ti de Sakura

-guau, significado, soy Kakamaru, digo Akamaru y soy un perro que caga mucho –dijo Kurenai riendo

Akamaru la vio enojado.

-Hola soy Kiba y me gusta rascarme la nalga y comerme las uñas, ya que soy mejor perro que Akamaru –dijo Chouji

-Hola soy Ino y soy más gorda que Sakura, y menos inteligente –dijo Asuma

Todos abuchearon a Asuma, por lo que había dicho no tenía gracia.

-Soy Asuma sensei y fumo tanto que dormido prendo los cigarros –dijo Shikamaru

-soy Shikamaru y juego al Shougo con Asuma ya que es al único que le puedo ganar –dijo Kakashi

-Soy Kurenai y uso estas tiras de tela ya que me las encontré en el basurero en donde duermo siempre –dijo Gai

-soy Ron li… no Rock Lee y me gusta el traje verde ya que me gusta lo ajustado –dijo Sai

-Soy Sai y digo tantas cosas coherentes como si una vaca volara –dijo Kiba

-miren! Soy Sasuke y soy como el chiste de pinocho, que… ¡se incendió al frotarse mucho! –dijo Tobi riendo

Quienes lo entendieron se rieron, los otros le vieron con cara de bobos…

-ya ¡Tobi! –dijo Deidara de mal humor –sino quieres que te mate –

-Deidara Sempai –dijo Tobi viéndolo -¿a usted le gusta Sasuke? ¿verdad? –

Dos segundos después, Tobi sufría un intento de asesinato, pero Itachi lo paró.

-después de la fiesta te desquitas –dijo Itachi

-bien –

-¡ahora abre mi regalo! –exclamó Tobi

Mientras Naruto recibía el regalo, Sakura y Kakashi hablaban.

-Kakashi Sensei –dijo Sakura -¿no cree que Naruto está raro?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso Kakashi

-es que… primero no ha dicho su "¿de veras?", segundo que no ha hecho ninguna estupidez que me de vergüenza y tenga que pegarle y tercero, está muy calmado y tranquilo –

-yo creo que es un clon –afirmó

-¿en serio? –

-no, yo le puse un tranquilizante hace rato –dijo Kakashi mostrándole un dardo –creo que esto lo usaré eternamente –dijo alargando la última palabra

-¡ya los oí! –exclamó Naruto

-¡rayos! –Dijo Kakashi –todo por tu culpa Sakura

-¡ja! ¡Está loco sensei!

-vamos, ábrelo ¡ -dijo Tobi

Naruto abrió el regalo y… (ja bromas, ya los patrocinadores me dieron plata muajaja) era un montón de cupones de Ramen gratis.

-¡cupones de Ramen! –exclamó Naruto emocionado

-¡si! ¡para todo el año! –dijo Tobi mientras bailaba con Naruto el can can

(n/a: adoro el can can, na na naranara nana naranara nana nara nara… XD)

-¡ponle otro Sensei! –exigió Sakura

-¡¿acaso crees que soy farmacéutico?! ya no tengo –dijo Kakashi

-cálmate Sakura –dijo Neji

-ya estaba aburrida del Naruto sedado –dijo Tenten

-cierto ¡que viva la flama de la juventud! –exclamó Lee

-¡ya! ¡ahora abre mi regalo! –dijo Deidara

-con que no sea una bomba… -susurró Naruto

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo Deidara

-que se abra rápido –dijo Naruto

Naruto arrancó de una vez el papel y eran un juego de pinturas para cuadros. Traía una gamba (n/a: tela enmarcada para pintar), pinceles de todos los tamaños, pinturas óleo y una tacita para el agua. Naruto se quedó viendo, iba a decir algo pero Tobi se le adelantó.

-Deidara sempai, eso solo le gusta a usted –

-¿Qué estás diciendo Tobi? ¿Qué mi regalo apesta?

-no Deidara sempai, sino que al igual que sus otras creaciones explosivas, en un momento a otro se esfuman y nunca nadie lo apreciará –

-maldito Tobi, hoy morirás! –

-Luego Deidara, ya casi –

-¿Qué dices de mi regalo? –preguntó Deidara

-ah… em… -dijo Naruto dudoso

-yo creo que es un bonito detalle de tu parte –dijo Hinata

-"gracias Hinata" –pensó Naruto aliviado –cierto

-ja! viste Tobi! –dijo Deidara triunfante

-mejor me callo –dijo Tobi

-el último es de Itachi –dijo Tobi dándoselo a Naruto

Naruto con cierto miedo abrió el paquete, para encontrarse con un papel doblado. Naruto lo abrió y vio que era un sello.

-¿qué? ahora quieren sellarme? –

-no imbécil, es para convocar dulces, para que te vuelvas más imperactivo de lo que ya eres –dijo Itachi "amable" –este mejor si lo invocas en un lugar donde puedas recogerlos después –

-¿Por qué?

-porque son demasiados y no creo que los puedas llevar hasta tu aldea –

-¿Qué tanto? –preguntó Kakashi

-por lo menos…. unas diez carretas –

Todos abrieron la boca que se les cayó al suelo. Itachi sonrió al verlos. Naruto contento (n/a: contento, ja emocionado), guardó en su bolsa (n/a: la que lleva siempre, esa cafecita como cangurera), para que no se perdiera.

-y son de todo tipo de dulces, tan variados que se me fue la cuenta cuando los compré –

-¿tanto dinero tienes Itachi? –preguntó Kakuzu

-lo suficiente como para vivir 300 años como millonario –respondió Itachi tranquilo

-dejemos de lado el dinero, sino "este" empezará a hablar y a decir estupideces –dijo Hidan

-ya! –dijo Itachi

-espera Itachi! –dijo Deidara –estos idiotas no han dado su regalo –

-de verdad! –dijo irónico Hidan –este es de parte de nosotros dos –

-que va! si solo yo gaste en esa porquería –dijo Kakuzu quejándose –gasté plata que no quería gastar… no mentiras, pero no te lleves la mitad de la gloria –

-era mentira! no te aguantas nada! –dijo Hidan

-ya toma –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Naruto abrió el de Hidan y vio que era una bolsa casi igual a la que tenía atrás, solo que azul.

-esta bolsa es mágica, puedes meter todo lo que quieras sin que se llene, me la vendió un tal "Raruto" (n/a: esta parte me pareció graciosa y la quise poner, Raruto es propiedad de Jesulink, yo solo lo uso para mis muladas, esto es para los abogados jeje), que me dijo que le había amputado la bolsa a un tal "Doraemon" (n/a: fin de mulada raruto, jesulink es el creador de Raruto). –

-¡¿en serio crees que te voy a creer esa sarta de tonterías?! –dijo Naruto exasperado

-pruébalo tu mismo –dijo Hidan

Naruto empezó a meter los regalos que ya había abierto, y realmente todo cupo y no pesaba.

-el último es el mío –dijo Kakuzu

Naruto lo abrió y era… un Monopoly.

-emm ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Naruto viendo la parte de atrás

-es un juego en donde aprendes a manejar dinero, mientras te diviertes comprando propiedades y desfalcando a tus contrincantes –dijo Kakuzu

-¡eso se ve interesante! –dijo Shikamaru

-a ver cuando jugamos! –dijo Chouji interesado

-y con la vieja Tsunade para que pierda con dinero de verdad –se le iluminaron los ojos a Naruto

-yo me apunto! –dijo Kakashi

-igual yo –dijo Asuma

-yo solo miro –dijo Kurenai

-yo también quiero, debo ganarle a mi eterno rival –dijo Gai

-todos queremos participar! –dijo Kiba seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru

-já, soy el ganador –dijo Kakuzu

-¡maldito kakuzu y su juego de monopoly! –dijo Deidara

-empates con Itachi, así que resta una cosa… -dijo Tobi

-¿qué? –preguntaron todos

-el pastel y la bailada!!!! –gritó emocionado

-esas son dos cosas, no una –lo corrigió Deidara

-lo mismo –dijo Tobi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno gente linda, hasta aquí el penúltimo cap, que está bastante larguito, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, gracias a sus comentarios, les responderé rapidín en el siguiente cap, no crean que no les he visto (esa es la alegría de mi corazón), y que se nos unió alguien más, gracias por sus coments que me motivan y que hacen que la musa pase por aquí y me inspire.

Preguntas, comentarios de todo tipo, yo se los respondo en el ultimo cap, ya que quiero hacer algo especial. XD, erebus, ya me gustó la palabra Frikitsuki jaja. Con respecto a Raruto (por si me preguntan) este es una parodia buenísima de Naruto, que ahora cuenta con 36 capítulos,(que consta la primera temporada del manga), con unas cosas jajaja, y que ahora empieza la segunda, que es Raruto Sisepuede (jaja me dio risa el nombre), que saldrá el primer cap el 14 de septiembre, si se interesaron visiten la página: .com. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y no me dejaron coment (lo vi en visitors, me sorprendí… bueno en el sig cap les cuento lo del especial. los quiero XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Pobre Hinata, solo la mencioné una vez en el anterior cap… (me persigue con un Garrote histérica… miércoles, salgo corriendo…Naruto… ohhh mas miércoles, los dos traen garrotes ahhhh que alguien me salve!!!), iba a poner….. umm… algo bonito, pero ya está. Gente linda… EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! si señor!!!!!!!!, esto es algo que siempre voy a recordar, ya que es la primera historia que voy a terminar en mi vida!!! jajaja (las que tengo en mi compu TODAS están inconclusas) pero al estar en Fanfiction hace que las termine jeje. Lo siento de verdad Erebus, con lo del NaruHina, ehhh pequeño detallito -_-º, y lo de Sakura… lo pensé bien antes de ponerlo como tu dices… y preferí dejarlo así ya que me pareció gracioso (en mi cabeza XD).

Al final les tengo un mini espacio con mis más sinceros agradecimientos, a aquellos que me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia. (es para que no se alargue mucho y disfruten antes de este final) XD ;-D

Ahora si al fic!!!!!!!!!

**negrita, texto en negrita: **Narración del autor (es que fanfiction me lo junta toooodo)

Disclaimer: Naruto, aunque grite, pegue y patalee no es mío!!!, pero soy una fan que está algo deschavetada, pertenece al loco de Kishimoto, yo solo uso los personajes para una alocada historia. XD

**Capítulo VII: "Todo Tiene Un Límite…**** →-←****"**

**Naruto vio al cielo suspirando, tal vez de felicidad, tal vez de cansancio. Sentía como la brisa embriagaba sus sentidos, mientras su mente regresaba al pasado.**

**Flash Back**

-bien, como dijo Tobi –viendo de reojo a Tobi –es la hora de cantar el…. –dijo Deidara

-pero no es primero el baile –dijo Tobi

-no, primero es…. –

-Tobi tiene razón –dijo Hidan –es primero el baile –

-¡¿me van a dejar hablar?! –dijo Deidara histérico

-alto toro –dijo Tobi cogiendo una silla, simulando espantarlo como si fuera león

-Tobi, si no quieres morir ahora, te recomiendo que bajes esa silla –dijo Itachi

-ok –dijo bajándola

-ya que están con la jodedera del baile, eso se hará –dijo Deidara

**Kakuzu jaló una grabadora que estaba detrás de la mesa de la comida, la encendió y le metió un disco. Empezó a sonar la música.**

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gai

-actualizate viejo –dijo Kakuzu –esto es merengue –

**La canción que estaba sonando (no sé si la han escuchado, pero en las fiestas la ponen mucho XD) era:**

_dicen por ahí que tu amor es de los malos_

_mas a mi no me importa por seguir embriagado de tus labios_

_que importa lo que digan_

_yo seguiré enamorado de ti_

_tu me gustas mucho mujer_

_por tu maldad de…_

_que importa que yo muera_

_por culpa de tu boca_

_eso es lo que me gusta mucho de ti_

…

_el vicio de tus labios_

…_._

_pégame tu vicio, si,_

_el vicio de tus labios_

_ohohohoh_

_ohohohoh_

_(se nota que apenas me la sé… jajaja)_

-ahhh, ya sé –dijo Naruto oyendo la canción –es como la música que ponían en esa película "Baila conmigo" con Chayane –

-¿viste esa película? –preguntaron todos

-si –dijo Extrañado -¿Qué tiene?

-esto es merengue, la de la película es salsa –dijo Hidan

**Mirada extraña de parte de todos, menos Akatsuki.**

-¿Cómo creen que aprendimos a bailar? –dijo Tobi

-Tobi… ¡estúpido! –dijo Deidara dándole un golpe tremendo a Tobi

-a mi me gustó la película –dijo Hinata

-yo también la vi –dijo Sakura –y es muy buena

**Asentimiento de la mitad de los bandos. Sakura sacó a bailar a Naruto, Naruto torpemente tomó la mano de Sakura y su cintura, y empezaron a bailar, Hinata la vio furiosa**** (como dije, tooodo tiene un límite, jeje).**

-tenten, vamos –le dijo Neji tomándola de la mano

-Hinata vamos –dijo Rock Le

-Asuma, vamos –dijo Kurenai arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, improvisada por Sakura y Naruto

-Ino, que va –dijo Shikamaru no convencido

-estamos cagados –dijo Kiba –somos un montón de hombres sin pareja –

-no del todo –dijo Itachi chiflando

**De la nada salieron un montón de chicas, todas con una belleza muy… guardada en su interior jaja. (bromas), estaban normales (ni feas ni gordas), muy simpáticas.**

-ahora sí –dijo Itachi

-puedo ser tu contador –dijo Kakuzu –no te cobraría mucho por manejar tu dinero

-ni de chiste –dijo Itachi

**Todos empezaron a bailar, Naruto veía a Hinata bailando con Rock Lee, no sentía celos (sería muy estúpido, ¿celos por andar con el cejudo?), pero deseaba estar con ella. Sakura se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no quiso meterse y disfrutar más de el (uhhh), era muy satisfactorio haber sacado a Naruto (n/a: Sakura… morirás), en eso Naruto vio que Hinata estaba más cerca y gritó.**

-¡cambio de parejas! –

**Todos cambiaron de parejas, Naruto tomó con fuerza a Hinata y la atrajo hacia el, la tomó de la mano y de la cintura y siguieron bailando, Sakura al ver que iba con el cejudo, rápido se pasó con la pareja que tenía del otro lado, era Kakashi, que al ver a Sakura la lanzó con el cejudo veloz, y se quedó con la que estaba bailando antes.**

-estás muy linda hoy Sakura –dijo Rock Lee lleno de felicidad

-Kakashi hijo de p… -dijo Sakura reservándose la última palabra

-Naruto.. uhh –dijo Hinata roja

-bailas muy bien, Hinata –dijo Naruto

-gracias –dijo aún más colorada –tu también lo haces bien –

-esa película ayuda mucho jeje –

-es cierto… -

-oye Hinata, yo quería decirte algo –dijo Naruto un poco colorado

-"¡se me va a declarar!" –pensó Hinata dentro de sí -¿Qué pasa Naruto? –dijo dulcemente

-yo… queee…riiia decirte que … -

-¡!!!!!!!!!YA PARENLE A LA BAILADA!!!!!!!!! –gritó Deidara

-hijo de tu ….. – dijo Naruto entre dientes

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Deidara con una cara… que intimidó hasta al Uchija

-¿Qué porque nos detienes? –dijo Naruto conteniéndose

-vamos a partir el pastel y luego siguen, pero no apaguen la grabadora –dijo Deidara

**Todos se reunieron en torno al pastel, y cantaron el Happy Birthday to you!.**

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti (aplauso)_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti (aplauso)_

_feliz cumpleaños querido zorro de mier…_

_feliz cumpleaños a ti_

_ya queremos pastel_

_ya queremos pastel_

_aunque dejemos sin pastel al cumpleañero_

_pero queremos pastel_

_1,2,3,10,20,500 ¡Bravo! (aplausos)_

-Mordida ¡! –exclamó Gai Sensei

-¡Si! mordida –dijo Tobi con las palmas

**Todos ¡mordida! ¡mordida!, Naruto accedió y acercándose al pastel estaba cuando todos metieron sus manos y lo hundieron en el pastel, tanto que hasta quebraron la mesa. El pastel les cayó a todos, quedó todo regado, Naruto empastelado se levantó, su cara no era reconocible, todos empezaron a reír, Hidan tomó fotos a todos los manchados de pastel… a todos. **

-bueno, ya que hicieron mierda el pastel…. –dijo Deidara –entonces repartamos lo demás –

**Los de Akatsuki repartieron platos con la comida que había quedado, repartieron refrescos y hasta hubo ¡repetición!, en eso empezó a sonar una canción, era…**

**Flash Interrumpido**

**En eso sintió que había llegado alguien con él, era… Hinata!, quien llegaba con una bolsita azul, se sentó a la par de Naruto, quien sonrió al verle.**

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Naruto

-emm… quería darte mi regalo –dijo Hinata entregándole el regalo

Naruto lo recibió, y lo vio dentro de la bolsa.

-Hinata, no tenías que molestarte –

-no te preocupes, tu eres alguien importante para mi –

-Hinata yo… la verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo Naruto rojo –"diablos! dilo de una vez antes que te interrumpan!"-pensó

**Tomó de las manos a Hinata con cariño, la vio a los ojos con ternura (no tanto pues), Hinata le sonrió tímida, dándole ánimos para que le dijera.**

-yo te a…. –

**Muchos gritos de parte de los ninjas, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo, los dos caída animé. Sakura y los demás jalaron a Naruto mientras Hinata recogía sus cosas, la verdad es que esas interrupciones la ponían de mal humor. Cuando volteó, ya se habían llevado a Naruto, se oían los alegatos de Naruto, Hinata estaba hecha un león.**

**Flash Back**

**Oyeron una canción muy linda, y Naruto sacó a bailar a Hinata. Hablaba del amor mutuo y que lo llevaban a escondidas. Los demás los siguieron. Tobi sacó a bailar a otra chica, los demás de Akatsuki les siguieron. **

-sabes Naruto –dijo Hinata rojita –disfruto mucho de tu compañía

-Igual yo, Hinata –dijo Naruto

-creo que querías decirme algo –dijo Hinata rojita, animándose

-pero creo que aquí no podré –dijo Naruto suspirando

-pero ¿Qué es? –dijo Hinata inocente

-eh…

**Flash Back interrumpido**

-Hinata! –gritó Lee -¿no vienes?

-ahora voy –dijo Hinata suspirando pesadamente

-bien –dijo Lee y bajó veloz

-un día de estos… me las pagarán –dijo Hinata

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿y esto?! –exclamó Naruto

**Si señores, otra fiesta. Naruto vio preocupado todo. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados. Naruto se dio cuenta y cambió su semblante.**

-¡Que divertido! –exclamó Naruto -¡Otra fiesta!

**Todos sonrieron aliviados, pero les daba igual, mientras entraban, pensó en Hinata y volteó a ver hacia atrás. Nada. Ya estaba aburrido que lo interrumpieran. En eso llegó Hinata con la bolsita del regalo de Naruto, colocándolo en la mesa de los regalos. Empezó a buscar a Naruto y vio que le ponían un pañuelo en los ojos para que le pusiera el bigote a Tsunade…. ¿Qué?**

**Una foto grande del rostro de Tsunade al cual le pondrían bigote… ¡están peor que los de Akatsuki! pensó Hinata. **

**La verdad, es que la fiesta estuvo tannnnn aburridda que no vale la pena que se los describa. A la mitad, Naruto se había quedado medio dormido mientras veía a los demás bailar. La pena y la desesperación de decirle a Hinata lo que sentía le quemaba por dentro y estaba buscando la forma de que nadie los interrumpiera. Vio que Hinata entraba a la cocina, ¡menuda oportunidad! se levantó con cuidado y salió veloz hacia la cocina, se fijó en que nadie se diera de su ausencia y tomó la mano de Hinata, que en ese momento terminaba de servir los vasos (Kiba la puso de cholera (sirvienta o mandadera)), Hinata lo vio sorprendida y se sonrojó (más de lo que puede), Naruto tomó al toro por los cuernos.**

**-**Hinata, yo quiero decirte que te a…. –

-Naruto ya es la hora de partir el pastel!!! –gritaron todos

-POR TODOS LOS JUTSUS!!!! –exclamaron los dos

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kakashi casi riendo al ver los rostros con un tic nervioso en sus ojos

-nada –dijeron los dos

-Hinata hizo el pastel –dijo Neji

**A Naruto se le pasó el enojo de sopetón, sonrió levemente y agradeció a Hinata con un abrazo fugaz, Hinata rió discretamente. Cantaron la canción "normal" de feliz cumpleaños (admitamoslo, Ataksuki siempre será el mejor en fiestas, para que su fiesta sea un éxito, llame a Akatsuki alqui fiestas, lo mejor en entretenimiento, al 1-800-sumadreelquellame). Tranquilos, mientras la música seguía sonando, ¿Qué canción dirán? Una de Ricardo Arjona, que dice así.**

_dime que no…_

_estaré pensando todo el dia en ti_

_planeando la estrategia para un si_

_dime que no…_

**Naruto no podía ni pasar el pastel a través de su garganta, ni siquiera abría la boca. La canción lo perturbó. Luego sonó otra canción, de Ricardo Arjona (si hombre, otra vez) que decía.**

_No sé quien las inventó_

_no sé quien nos hizo ese favor_

_tuvo que ser Dios_

_Si la crearon de una costilla_

_yo hubiese dado mi columna vertebral_

_por verla andar_

_ahhhh_

_Mujeres…_

_si no podemos no existe_

_y si lo inventamos por ustedes_

_Mujeres…_

_si la venus de…._

_si han pintado un picaso_

_todo lo hacemos por ustedes…_

**Naruto vio que todos los demás comían tranquilos, riendo entre sí, exceptuando a Hinata que movía su tenedor encima del pastel, jugándolo todo. Luego sonó otra canción, de Jesse y Joey (seee) que decía:**

_quisiera darte el mundo entero_

_la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar_

_quisiera darte las estrellas_

_en una caja de cristal_

_llevarte al espacio sideral_

_y volar como lo hace superman_

…_._

_me tienes tan delimitada_

_todas mis fuerzas se me van si no estás aquí_

_y mis poderes no son nada_

_me siento tan normal_

_tan frágil, tan real_

_llevarte al espacio sideral_

_y volar como lo hace superman_

**Ahora la del tic nervioso era Hinata, estaba pensando en un montón de cosas, la verdad es que ya sabía que Naruto quería declarársele, pero siendo interrumpidos… era casi imposible que lo lograra. En eso sonó otra canción, y que se dio cuenta que Sakura las estaba programando. Vio que los demás se hacían los locos riendo y riendo y riendo y riendo… ehhh sobre lo que charlaban, la otra canción de Pablo Portillo, llamada Alguien como tú (mejor no me pregunten quien es XD)**

_Se que sigues preguntandoles por mi_

_Que te destrosa el alma que yo siga solo_

_Que no quisiste lastimarme con tu adios_

_No, no tienes por que tu sentirte mal_

_Si yo aun sigo solo, no es por tu culpa_

_No te pongas triste esto no es por ti_

_Si la soledad, esta conmigo_

_Es que tengo tanto miedo enamorarme..._

_De alguien como tu_

_Que no le importa destrozar mis ilusiones_

_Que sigue libre a pesar de que ha matado_

_En su mirada va escondida la traición_

_Que no te puede dar amor porque envenena_

_Alguien como tu_

_Que en cada beso va robandote hasta el alma_

_Que solo sabe recibir que no da nada_

_Que te confunde por completo la razón_

_Que te asesina y que se va como si nada_

_Alguien como tu (como tu...)_

_Como tu (como tu)_

_Si la soledad, esta conmigo_

_Es que tengo tanto miedo enamorarme..._

_De alguien como tu_

_Que no le importa destrozar mis ilusiones_

_Que sigue libre a pesar de que a matado_

_Que en su mirada va escondida la traición_

_Que no te puede dar amor porque envenena_

_Alguien como tu_

_Que en cada beso va robandote hasta el alma_

_Que solo sabe recibir que no da nada_

_Que te confunde por completo la razón_

_Que te asecina y que se va como si nada_

_Alguien como tu..._

_De alguien como tu_

_Que no le importa destrozar mis ilusiones_

_Que sigue libre a pesar de que a matado_

_Que en su mirada va escondida la traición_

_Que no te puede dar amor porque envenena_

_Alguien como tu_

_Que en cada beso va robandote hasta el alma_

_Que solo sabe recibir que no da nada_

_Que te confunde por completo la razón_

_Que te asecina y que se va como si nada_

_Alguien como tu... Como tu... Como tu..._

-AHHH YA NO AGUANTO!!!!! –exclamó Naruto desesperado

-entonces anda al baño –dijo Kiba tranquilo

-mejor tú ni me hables –dijo Naruto –Hinata, yo te amo, con desesperación y locura, y… -

-¡YA ME ABURRIERON! –exclamó Hinata interrumpiendo a Naruto -¡POR FIN!

**Hinata lo besó con ganas, descargándose entre si la tensión que habían ganado antes. Se separaron y rieron abrazados. Los demás aplaudieron, chiflaron y etcétera. Naruto y Hinata los vieron con mala cara. **

**-**al fin –dijo Lee –ya me habían desesperado esas perras canciones que había puesto mi linda Sakura –

-¿Qué? –dijeron los dos -¿todo lo hicieron…? –

-todo fue planeado –dijo Kiba –desde las interrupciones…

-hasta la música melosa de Sakura –dijo Tenten

**Naruto y Hinata se vieron la cara y sonrieron con complicidad. Los demás se les quedaron viendo.**

**-**ahh va –dijo Hinata –así que todo pasó por su culpa –dijo tronándose los dedos

-¿Hinata? –dijo Kurenai

-pero lo hicimos en buena onda –dijo Gai

-¡¿buena onda?! –dijo Naruto -¡interrumpirnos… buena onda!

**Naruto hizo aparecer dos clones, haciendo su jutsu Rasengan shuriken, Hinata activó su Byakugan… ehh, no su Byaku… (rayos no lo encontré) y empezaron a atacar a todos. Todos quedaron mal trechos por el ataque de los dos. Naruto y Hinata ni sudaron. **

**-**Perdón –dijo Kiba mientras se le caía un diente

-no te preocupes –dijo Hinata –ya te perdonamos –

-en que nos quedamos –dijo Naruto poniendo rojita a Hinata

-vamos afuera, hace una noche estupenda –dijo Hinata abrazándolo

**Naruto y Hinata se besaron tiernamente, y salieron del lugar en… donde una disque fiesta dio a su fin.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el final!!!

Para aquellos que me siguieron en el transcurso de esta loca historia, sepan que siempre los llevaré en mi corazón, ustedes me ayudaron con sus comentarios, de verdad es algo que siempre llevaré y sonrió solo al recordarlo. Gracias a sus reviews que siempre me alentaron, quienes son: (contestaré rapidin para que no me regañen)

Erebus of The Banat: Tu eres todo un reto para mi, ya que como te dije, siempre me sorprendías ya que parecías adivinar todo, gracias porque me ayudaste a ser más creativa, gracias por tu apoyo en esta loca historia y por supuesto tus consejos, y lo de tus historias… como te puse en un review, te juro que hasta me caí de la silla, la que estás traduciendo y tus otras historias son las que cada vez que termino de subir los cap, reviso para ver si hay conti (de todos los que me gustan, pa' que nadie se ofenda, porque la verdad es que veo todos jeje). Espero que pronto actualices, de nuevo gracias y que hayas leído el mensaje que te envie en (inbox creo). gracias por ese mensaje. XD

ETOLPLOW-KUN: gracias por esperar, la verdad es que los problemas se presentan cada momento (para todos verdad?) y siempre te agradeceré por tus comentarios, y he seguido tu historia también, me gusta mucho porque al igual que los demás fics que leo son fuera de lo común, volviéndolas geniales. gracias por tus coments largos, y que leas mis coments, no soy muy experta con eso de la escritura, pero gracias a todos, ya estoy mejorando… oye, me di cuenta que para escribir muladas se me facilita… jajaja XD

adrifernan19: Hola chico, gracias a ti también por tus coments, y que pusieras las partes que te divertían más, y que bueno que te partieras de risa, eso me animó un montón. XD

Uchiha Em: gracias también, y espero que leas este cap, que va dedicado a todos ustedes. XD

Hatake Nabiki: me encantó cuando contestaste mis preguntas jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado esta locura jaja. gracias, muchas gracias y que bueno que te gustara XD

linkz-hyuga: Hola chico nuevo (si!!!), gracias y que bueno que te gusto!, y que haya quedado claro el regalo de emoSasuke a Sakura jeje. XD

Heero Kusanagi: Hola chico nuevo (ahhh tienes el nombre de la serie de Gundam AHHHH!!) que bueno que te mate de risa este fic de locos, jaja gracias por tu coment.

Uchiha Em: gracias por tus coments, oye ya no te vi en los últimos TT TT, espero que me pongas un coment jeje. XD

Rushia-chan : otra que se me desapareció!!, gracias por tus coments, espero que puedas leer el final. XD

shinokun21 : el ultimo que se me perdió, chiste!!! gracias por tu coment.

Gracias a aquellos que me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia con sus consejos y sus coments, esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto…. ya que sigo con una nueva locura!!! El señor de las pulseras, una parodia que te hará reír de aquí hasta el final. Leanlo!!


End file.
